La distance t'enveloppe de doutes
by Fluvia
Summary: Christa est un peu perdue dans tout les récents événements. Ne plus revoir son amie lui est douloureux. (je ne peux pas en dire plus à cause de spoils: jusqu'au couronnement... ceux qui sont au courant comprendront!)
**Disclaimer: J'ai joué au loto du vendredi 13 mai mais je n'ai pas gagné :( donc... ce manga ne m'appartient pas ;p donc les personnages comme Reiner, Bertholt et Annie sont, hélas, toujours vivants! :/**

 **Notes de l'auteure: C'est reparti pour un nouveau OS, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas Levi! :O Donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur Ymir et Christa/Historia parce que je trouve qu'il n'a pas grand chose sur ces deux-là et que je les trouve vraiment choues! :P Bon allez, on se fait plaisir :p**

 **ATTENTION: Spoil jusqu'au couronnement d'Historia (je ne sais pas le numéro de chapitre et au moins ceux qui n'ont pas lu les mangas ne comprendront pas!) 0:) Seuls les lecteurs des mangas peuvent comprendre...**

 **Musique conseillée: Hum... Without You, Ashes Remain**

* * *

 **La distance t'enveloppe de doutes**

Christa se sentait perdue dans ce grand lit vide et froid, dans lequel elle était allongée. Ce confort du matelas, cette douceur des draps, le personnel à ses soins, jusqu'aux gardes devant la porte pour la protéger d'une quelconque attaque possible… Ou d'un second enlèvement probable. Tout cela, lui était si… étranger. Elle passait d'un dortoir commun avec des heures différentes de douches – pour la différence de sexe car il n'y avait pas deux salles de bains différentes – avec tout ses camarades à une chambre qui pouvait accueillir tout le Bataillon… Quant à l'aile qui lui était attribuée… elle pouvait servir de camp d'entraînement au Bataillon d'Exploration tout entier.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que la jeune femme blonde était réellement perdue… Tout ces récents événements, sa mission, son enlèvement avec Eren, la transformation et le retour de son père et son couronnement aussi. Tout cela était présent dans sa tête, sur son âme, mais ce n'était pas ça qui la mettait dans cet état… Non, loin de là, elle aurait vraiment préféré que c'en soit la véritable raison. Elle aurait préféré jouer l'innocente avec le motif de son état.

En ce tôt début de matinée si importante – une semaine après son couronnement où elle devait enfin prendre des décisions sur le contrôle du mur –, elle était recroquevillée dans son lit si grand, en position fœtale. Sa main droite était agrippée au tissu blanc, au niveau du cœur. Le lieu de la douleur. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, bordés de larmes, presque. Une expression de douleur était figée sur son visage, et ses mâchoires étaient fermement crispées. Au point d'avoir mal. Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus la robe de nuit incolore qui la vêtait et elle laissa échapper un petit « _kh_ ». Ses ongles griffèrent légèrement sa peau fine en-dessous.

Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter d'éprouver cette douleur en elle, tellement poignant et qui l'empêchait parfois de respirer. Si seulement il existait un remède que les médecins – si nombreux pour elle pourtant – pouvait lui prescrire… Mais non. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour elle. Son médicament, sa véritable libération, se trouvaient dans des réponses. Des réponses qu'elle seule se devait de partir à la recherche, de partir en quête. Les médicaments n'auraient aucun effet, pas même psychologique.

Un visage était la seule cause de son état, un visage presque froid, inexpressif et distant. Des tâches de rousseur sombres en marquaient les hautes pommettes. Des cheveux mi-longs et lisses, d'un doux brun foncé entouraient son fin visage au menton allongé. Et ses yeux…

Ses yeux si froids et méprisants pour les autres et presque accueillants avec elle. Ses yeux brillants de dédain, d'une lueur combative mais aussi de résignation. Tant de contrastes en elle mais pourtant elle tenait à cette personne.

Elle se souvenait si clairement du moment où Ymir l'avait prise par les épaules alors qu'un soldat allait mourir – mais cette dernière l'avait sauvée – et lui avait dit de révéler sa véritable identité au su de tous. D'en être fière et de prendre sa revanche sur ceux qui l'avaient refusée. Elle l'avait fait et c'était maintenant grâce à elle qu'Historia en était là, qu'elle était à sa place. Grâce à elle que la jeune femme était montée sur le trône. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage autrement. C'était un des dons de la brune.

La monarque se souvenait si bien de la cérémonie où elle avait pris les reines du pays, du poids de la couronne sur sa tête, de la lourde cape d'hermine sur ses frêles épaules. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être faible, une poussière dans ce monde si vaste et pourtant de devoir le porter, d'avoir la vie de tout un peuple sur ses épaules. Elle avait mis ensuite ses bras pour le salut militaire, juste pour montrer sa reconnaissance à ses amis, juste pour montrer que c'était grâce à son dur entraînement qu'elle était arrivée là. Qu'elle était si forte. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu éliminer le Titan qui les avait menacés, ce Titan qui était en réalité son père. Mais un père qui l'avait manipulée pendant tout ce temps, qui n'avait jamais été là pour elle. Il avait voulu se servir d'elle et cette pris de conscience l'avait sauvée.

Elle se rappelait aussi si bien d'avoir cherché désespérément son amie des yeux dans toute cette foule, cette foule joyeuse qui l'acclamait et ignorait la part triste de sa vie. Elle avait regardé avec attention tous les visages, à la recherche d'un quelconque déguisement. Elle avait cherché dans tous les coins d'ombres, juste dans l'espoir de _la_ voir adossée à un des murs, cachée. Elle avait tellement espéré voir un de ses faibles sourires cachés pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Elle avait espéré qu'elle serait là pour la soutenir.

Elle se souvenait de ce sentiment d'espoir, cet espoir tellement puissant qui l'avait fait observer les moindres détails de la pièce.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas vue. Rien d'étonnant en soi : si Ymir se montrait, elle se ferait _immédiatement_ tuer. Sans pitié, sans qu'on se donne le temps de réfléchir. Sans que quiconque puisse les en empêcher. La jeune femme blonde n'arrivait pourtant pas à décrire ce gouffre qui avait fait place dans sa poitrine depuis, un froid immense qui s'était propagé dans le reste de son corps. Elle avait lutté pour conserver un sourire ou du moins une expression figée et sans tristesse ou déception. Pourtant ce gouffre s'était élargi sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, sans fin. Cette déception si immense, ce sentiment aussi d'abandon… Comment les oublier alors qu'ils se gravaient un peu plus en elle ?

Comment oublier que cela faisait plus de trois semaines – presque un mois en fait –, qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues et qu'elle lui manquait horriblement ? Comment oublier qu'elles ne se reverraient peut-être plus ? Elle ressentait du désespoir en y pensant, toujours plus. Et, si elles se revoyaient, ce serait en tant qu'ennemies… Elles devraient sans doute se combattre… Elle n'en aurait jamais la force, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même. Jamais elle ne pourrait même lever le poing contre elle.

Pourtant, Historia n'aurait jamais cru un jour devenir si proche d'elle si on le lui avait dit : durant les débuts de leur entraînement, quand elle était encore bonne avec tous et si naïve, elle ne supportait pas cette brune. Cette dernière ne pensait qu'aux avantages de ses actes, de ce qu'elle pourrait en tirer plus tard. Elle n'agissait jamais par pure bonté ou gentillesse, contrairement à la nouvelle Reine. D'ailleurs, celle-ci savait que son ancienne camarade avait agi de la même façon pour elle… Parce qu'elle soupçonnait sa véritable identité.

Mais elles s'étaient rapprochées, devenues amies, s'étaient liées alors que tout les opposait. Elles étaient peu à peu devenues inséparables. Elles étaient devenues un soutien inébranlables quand chacune avait besoin de l'autre.

Historia étouffa un sanglot dans l'oreiller moelleux. Elle revivait un passage des plus éprouvants. Un moment où son cœur avait failli lâcher par inquiétude. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, il ratait quelques battements avant de battre encore plus fort, plus vite pour se rattraper. Elle se souvenait douloureusement de ce moment où elle avait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle mordit l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas alerter les gardes.

C'était ce moment où Ymir lui avait promis de la protéger sur cette tour, où ils étaient en danger. Où tout leurs supérieurs étaient morts et que les Titans allaient tous les manger et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'équipement. Elle s'était ensuite transformée en Titan Shifter de cinq mètres et s'était jetée sur leurs ennemis bien plus grands qu'elle. Elle s'était fait blessée, déchiquetée même par leurs dents et leurs doigts gourds. Le sang avait giclé devant les yeux de la blonde, penchée par-dessus le petit muret de protection. La mort avait été si proche ! Et Historia n'avait rien pu faire sauf lui hurler sa véritable identité, en priant pour qu'elle l'entende… Tellement pitoyable…

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même dans le grand lit. La lumière baignait un peu plus la chambre, mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas sa réponse. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs fois qu'elle repassait ces événements en boucle et cela faisait toujours le même effet, les mêmes affolements cardiaques…

Ressentirait-elle quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour Ymir ? Là résidait la réponse si dure qu'elle cherchait.

Elle repartit dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche de la mystérieuse réponse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doutait autant ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être sûre de ça ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué… Et pourtant… La brune était ensuite partie avec leurs deux ennemis : Reiner et Bertholdt. Mais elle l'avait fait pour son unique amie, elle s'était aussi battue pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle avait agi ainsi uniquement pour la protéger, aux dépens du jeune semi-titan à ses côtés qui avait aussi été enlevé.

Elle avait fait rapidement son choix difficile, elle. Le calcul n'avait pas été facile pourtant.

Et puis, peu après, elles s'étaient recroisées et la plus petite des deux s'était retrouvée enlevée. Dans les premiers temps, elle s'était débattue parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, mais après, elle s'était laissée faire. Après tout, pourquoi se battrait-elle contre une amie qui ne lui voulait pas de mal ?

Cependant Ymir avait décidé de la libérer, la rendre au Bataillon d'Exploration, parce qu'elle considérait que c'était trop dangereux pour sa camarade. Au déchirement du cœur de cette dernière. Oui, elle serait volontiers restée avec elle. Elle aurait laissé le Bataillon et l'aurait sans doute ramené dans la bonne voie.

N'était-ce pas le signe qu'elle attendait ? Une preuve pour ses sentiments ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre encore : ce pouvait tout aussi bien être par amitié qu'elle l'aurait fait… Et elle ne se pensait pas capable d'éprouver quelque chose pour _elle_. C'était si… étrange. Et Reiner qui semblait l'aimer, qui avait été du même avis que la brune… Elle repoussa cette pensée, elle se fichait bien de ce type. Qu'il aille crever pour le mal qu'il avait fait à son amie, elle en serait même satisfaite.

La nouvelle Monarque se rappelait aussi de la seringue contenant le liquide de transformation en Schifter à l'intérieur, plantée dans la veine de son coude. Elle n'avait eu qu'à appuyer sur le large bouton et elle se serait transformée. Manger Eren qui la suppliait, attaché et incapable de mouvements, et elle serait devenue toute puissante. Comme son amie. Et elle aurait également obéi aux ordres de son père. Mais c'était de voir son visage froid qui l'avait retenue, qui l'avait fait jeter la seringue. Elle s'était imaginée les yeux tellement déçus et méprisants de cette dernière. Elle qui considérait son secret comme un poids et difficilement supportable… Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire _ça_.

Sinon, Ymir ne l'aurait jamais pardonnée. Elle avait jeté l'aiguille au sol et avait libéré son camarade.

Et puis, cette force qui avait traversée Historia quand elle s'était jetée sur l'énorme Titan pour sauver ses camarades… Ce sang chaud qui avait giclé sur ses mains et ses joues. Qui avait taché son vêtement. Cette force de tuer leur ennemi, elle en avait senti la décharge jusque dans ses veines. Elle avait en fait imaginé Ymir à la place de la personne devant les mâchoires du monstre. Cela avait eu un effet radical. Un effet qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier de si tôt.

Elle réfléchit un peu plus, repassant une nouvelle fois les nouveaux événements qu'elle ne dirigeait toujours pas entièrement.

Est-ce qu'elle serait partie avec elle si sa meilleure amie – ou un peu plus – le lui avait demandé après l'avoir enlevée ? Oui. Sans aucun doute en fait. Elle aurait tout lâché pour tenter de la ramener à la raison ou pour la suivre si cela n'avait pas été possible… Elle se tourna dans son lit pour passer sur l'autre flanc. Elle soupira un peu elle n'était pas rendue, si elle était prise comme ça dans ses questions. Est-ce qu'elle espérait la revoir ? Oui aussi. Mais aurait-elle la force de la tuer ou de prévenir les gardes ? Non, jamais. Au moins en était-elle certaine.

Se sentait-elle capable de lui avouer que peut-être elle éprouvait quelque chose ? … Sans doute pas. Elle avait trop peur de se faire rejeter, de voir un regard surpris, méprisant et froid. Trop peur de s'éloigner d'elle et de ne plus jamais lui parler alors que, déjà, elles ne se reverraient pas. Trop peur qu'une muraille se construise entre elles, que plus rien ne soit comme avant.

De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre d'éprouver quelque chose, alors… Alors elle préférait souffrir et passer ses souvenirs à la fois heureux et douloureux dans sa tête, pendant des heures. Elle préférait ne pas faire d'erreurs pour cela. Sans doute une mauvais excuse comme elle pouvait si facilement s'en créer… Elle soupira longuement et serra le tissu dans ses doigts. Elle regretterait peut-être plus tard, mais ce serait mieux pour son peuple. Mais aussi parce qu'elle n'oserait sans doute pas croiser sinon le regard de ses autres compagnons de Bataillon : ils ne la comprendraient sans doute pas.

Eren, lui, avait peut-être mis le doigt dessus. Sur ce qui dérangeait la jeune monarque, ce qui la blessait. Il était doué pour comprendre cela, il avait débusqué les problèmes de son amie avant de se faire attacher. Il lui avait aussi dit que c'était complètement flou pour la brune, qu'elle semblait à la fois éprouver un sentiment fort et en même temps… vouloir l'éloigner. Sans doute pour la protéger, une fois de plus… Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse pour elle.

Ainsi, les deux amies ne savaient pas comment avancer vers l'autre, comment s'exprimer en face… Une situation bien difficile, surtout quand elle ne pouvait pas être certaine de ses sentiments.

La jeune femme repoussa finalement les couvertures. Elle n'allait, une fois de plus, pas pouvoir résoudre son problème aujourd'hui. Elle tira sèchement les rideaux, laissant le jour rentrer. Il lui sembla un instant voir son amie devant elle, mais quand elle cligna des yeux, la vision disparut. Elle posa son front chaud sur la vitre froide, ses yeux étaient gonflés et cernés. Elle n'avait, une fois encore, pas dormi de la nuit… Foutue douleur causée par ses doutes.

Foutue distance qui enveloppait Ymir de doutes et d'obscurité.

Elle s'habilla alors : une longue et dure journée s'annonçait devant elle et elle ne devait plus penser à ce problème et à cette douleur en elle. Ne plus penser à elle, s'effacer totalement pour seulement penser à son peuple. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit d'un pas rapide, saluant les gardes autour de la porte qui s'inclinèrent.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait vraiment vu le visage d'Ymir. Contre le mur, cette dernière était collée pour ne pas se faire voir, la respiration saccadée. Elle avait failli se faire découvrir, elle ne le devait pas pourtant. Elle avait failli voir celle pour qui elle éprouvait peut-être quelque chose. Elle soupira, mélange de tristesse et de découragement et elle sauta au sol. Sans un dernier regard elle s'éloigna. De la tristesse brillait dans ses yeux.

* * *

 **Une idée en moins dans mon imagination! XD Bon, je vais peut-être pouvoir enfin me concentrer sur mon nouveau projet: Les Ailes de la Justice (sortie bientôt!)**

 **Merci de me laisser un petit review, ça me ferait toujours plaisir! :D**


End file.
